Clairvoyance
by Koomahana
Summary: what is it called when someone can look into a person's eyes and see their deaths instead? what is it called when someone can tell the difference between monster and human? what was so special about seeing people's deaths anyways? was it really a gift from the twin goddess like her mother said?
1. Chapter 1

**Clairvoyance**

Chapter 1: Meeting Claire

Koomahana

 **Disclaimer: Claymore is not mine, this was just for some fun**

 _Thoughts_

 _Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

She didn't know why her dreams where plagued with blood and screams, she didn't know why she knew the difference between Yoma and humans, she didn't know why she looked at someone and saw their death instead. Her parents said she was blessed by one of the twin goddess, her brother said she was special, the Yoma who possessed her brother said she was a useful freak. The villagers were scared if her, strangers sought her thoughts on their deaths, and the man in black hated her. Her family traveled together to keep her safe from the strangers who seemed to be swarming into their village, nearly a year later and her brother became possessed and he killed their parents. They traveled together for a few more years, to the point that she couldn't remember what their parents looked like, then she had been saved by that silver eyed woman named Teresa. After her death, she had taken her head to the man she _knew_ worked with the organization that sent the one-horned woman after Teresa. They put her flesh into her and her strange sixth sense seemed to have grown as a result, turning her impressions and feeling into waking dreams that blinded her from her current reality. It wasn't long before the organization gave her a name, something they usually reserved for warriors—strong warriors.

'Clairvoyance' that was the name they gave her; a bad pun on her name if someone bothered to ask her about it. Those she met either assumed she was right or they tried to prove her wrong. Even Teresa, the person she loved most, said her sixth sense was uncanny. The higher ups in the organization often asked her strange questions, as if she knew the answers to everything. As a result, she often found herself hiding behind her given caretaker; four-eyes. There were a few times where he covered her ears to prevent her from hearing the question, as if he knew the question couldn't be answered. The others in her class year steered clear of her, as if trying to tell her that she didn't belong. One in particular hated her for no excusable reason, she just swung a sword at her one day. She dodged of course, no reason why she shouldn't, but the other, older, girl merely swung again. This time she didn't move at, she just stood there, watching the girl with a calm that only a porcelain doll could achieve. The practice sword never touched her, another trainee blocked the strike, standing protectively in front of her like a seasoned warrior.

"Out of the way brat!" The girl hissed, silver eyes glowing like liquid pools, "I wanna show she's no more clairvoyant then I am!"

"You will not succeed," she replied before her ally could

"What was that brat?" The girl hissed, glaring past her opponent at her younger counterpart

"You will not succeed," she repeated dully

"Oh yeah?! Says who?!" The girl asked defiantly

"Says me," a familiar voice drawled, the two older girls separated with a gasp, eyes wide. "Now, now, girls. You three should know better by now." The first girl growled and started to walk away, swinging her practice-sword onto her shoulder while she was at it. "Come now Claire," her guardian smiled down at her in his strange way, "Time to meet the girl you asked about." She nodded and turned to walk away, as if she wasn't surprised by the news.

"Wait!" She stopped almost before her once-ally spoke, again as if she expected the older girl to speak up. She turned back to the girl, staring dully at the confused look on the older girl's face. "Are you really clairvoyant?" Something flashed in that strange little girl's eyes, almost too fast to see, "or is it some kind of trick? Did you know I was going to interfere or did you just guess?" It almost sounded as if she was trying to make up for the blunt, rude, and almost spiteful sounding question, like it was her own way of apologizing for her harder then should be voice.

"I don't know," Claire answered honestly, "how do you explain what you've always known, Phantom Maria?" The girl gasped, her eyes widening; Claire turned away and started to walk away, but again Maria called out.

"Why did you call me that?" Maria asked, Clair didn't stop as she answered bluntly

"Isn't that your name?"

Maria watched the girl walk way with surprised eyes, her lips parted as Claire disappeared from the room, electing an instant change in the children left behind. The others around her were suddenly whispering, almost in excitement, but Maria could detect an almost fearful tone to the dozens of girl's voices surrounding her. It was the way the younger girl turned back to look back at the room again, that Maria realize what it was that flashed in Clair's eyes. It was disappointment, as if she had expected something different from Maria but was disappointed instead.

"What are you starring at Maria?" She looked at her right too see her best friend Hilda standing there with a soft, almost sad, smile. "Aren't you going to start practicing?"

"Practicing what?" Maria asked dumbly, blinking in bewilderment at her friend.

"Your awesome new technique of course," Hilda smiled, "Claire only gives names to those she thinks will make it to the single digests."

"I still say that its a load if bull!" Another girl snapped coldly, Maria quickly noticed that it was the same girl who attacked Claire just moments ago.

"Be quiet Eliza," another girl sighed beside her, "you're just mad because she said you'd never pass the graduation test." Maria watched in fascination how that hot headed girl instantly got in a loud verbal argument with her comrade. She had heard rumors about a trainee who was a little odd, especially since she was apparently less then half Yoma because she had asked for the flesh of a dead warrior to be put in her instead of a real Yoma. She was strange, no one liked her and the higher ups seemed to treat her differently then everyone else.

"I know that look," Hilda sighed with an amused smirk, "don't even bother trying to get close to her, Maria. You won't like the results."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"I mean, every time one of us tries to get close to her, something weird happens." Hilda explained with a heavy sigh, "a warrior tried to be her friend once, and Claire just stared at her for a moment. Then suddenly blood started to pool out of her nose, her eyes turned this weird color, and she just blurted out that the warrior was going to die in three days' time—by the blade of her most trusted friend."

"No way," Maria whispered, eyes wide in surprise

"Its true," Hilda replied, "and you know what? Exactly three days latter, Claire's prediction came true. Her best friend had awaken and the two killed each other in battle." Hilda continued talking about a few other stories she knew of, which soon drew in others to talk about what they knew, and suddenly it was as if everyone was eagerly gossiping about the strange girl, their practice forgotten. It didn't take Maria long to notice the pattern to Claire's strange 'ability'. It was simple, she saw your death, every last detail of it. Suddenly, Maria wasn't so envious of the girl who could make predictions of the future. She didn't want to know what it was like to look at someone and see nothing but their death. It must've been lonely, being able to only see someone's death and being hated for it. Maria didn't realize that Claire never said how she was going to die, she had only given her a name.

…

* * *

…

She panted heavily, her practice sword stuck deeply into the bark of a thick tree, preventing her from taking it back out. She hated Yoma but she hated that one-horned monster even more. She was going to stop at nothing to kill her, she would kill any and all awakened beings, she would erase them from the face of the earth! The memory of her brother flashed in her mind, the way he smiled at her just seconds before the monster removed his head, killing him quickly. She snarled and ripped her sword out of the tree, she yanked it out so fast and hard that it flew out of her hands and buried itself into the rock wall behind her. Snarling she marched over and tried to pull it back out, she tried a few times before she planted her feet on the rock wall and pulled with everything she was worth—it didn't budge. She snarled again, frustration eating away at her heart; she grabbed the handle and started to wiggle the blade back and forth until she thought she could pull it out. She grabbed the handle and yanked, her eyes flashed bright yellow and, with a power she didn't mean to release, the blade flew out of the rock; only to go flying through the air again and lodge itself a hundred feet up a tall old tree. she growled lowly from where she laid on the ground, panting heavily as she stared up at the blade stuck in the tree, her gray eyes looking like pools of molten silver.

"My, that was quite reckless," she looked towards the amused voice, her face falling blank as she stared at the man with black glasses. Beside the tall man was a small girl with dull jade green eyes, staring at her as if she's never seen another girl before, almost like she was both an ally and an enemy. "You should be more careful with your sword girl, they're not made for being thrown around like a boomerang."

"What's that?" she asked as she pushed herself up, "I never heard of that before, what is it?" the man stilled for a moment, seemingly staring at her in disbelief, before sighing in acceptance, his shoulders slumping with the action. The man placed a hand on the young girl's back, gently pushing her forward so her attention was on the girl and not him.

"This is—"

"Suppress it," the girl interrupted rudely, she stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "Suppress your Yoma energy. Don't stop suppressing it. Suppress it until it's so faint you can barely feel it anymore, or better yet, can't feel it at all. If you do, surely you will make it past number four."

"Excuse me?" she hissed, snarling at the tiny twig of a girl, "Are you giving me an order brat?"

"This is Clairvoyance," the man sighed, "if she tells you something then she means that it'll come true. Please heed her word."

"Like hell I will!" She snapped pulling herself onto her feet, "I'll do what I want when I want! If I want to use my yoma energy then I will! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Then you'll die as number four, without ever accomplishing your dream of destroying that one horned monster," the girl replied calmly, as if it was fact. "Suppress your Yoma energy, don't stop suppressing it, maybe then you'll live long enough to fight her one last time."

"Go to hell you little freak!" she snapped, "I won't take orders from a halfwit who can't even hold a sword!"

"Then I will kill Pricilla," the girl replied calmly, as if she expected that response, "the awakened one with one horn."

"The hell you will!" she screamed, "That one is mine to kill!"

"You will not live long enough to see her a second time," the girl replied calmly as she turned one her heal and started to walk away, "you will die as number four."

"I'll die killing that thing!" she screamed shrilly

"You will die by my hand," The girl replied calmly, almost coldly, "As per your request. A sister made in hatred and despair; as you have asked before and you will ask again, when you awaken I will end your life." She was too speechless to respond, to stunned to argue, too terrified to stand; she crashed to her knees and sobbed, hiding her face in her hands as she cried loudly.

The strange green eyed-trainee walked away, unconcerned with her sobbing

…

"Why did you tell her that?" He asked as they walked away from the sobbing girl. Even at the bottom of the hill, half a mile from her, they could still hear the girls sobbing. "You don't usually tell people how to avoid their fates. Why did you try with her?"

"All trainees fates are still carved in water," Claire replied calmly, "their fates aren't yet written in stone. All I did was give her the chance to change her fate. Though with what I have seen, I doubt she will walk any other path then the one I told her."

"So why try?" He asked curiously, "why give her an alternate life then the one you foretold?"

"Because," Claire answered softly, "we are sisters born in hatred and despair. We will stop at nothing to destroy Pricilla."

"Do you know where this awakened one is?" The man asked

"No," Claire answered bluntly, "I only know that she still lives."

"Can you try to see her location?" He asked, stopping just as Claire did, "can you try to use your power to see just where Pricilla is?" She stared up at him, silver eyes glowing in the sunlight. It was silent, as if time had stopped, waiting for one of them to breathe.

"Summon number ten," Claire answered, "and stand back." He smiled and nodded, retreating to a faire distance just in case she awakened. As he had requested earlier, the current number ten stood at a safe distance and readied herself for pulling the young trainee back to her self, just as she has done many times before. Claire looked around herself for a moment before nodding in satisfaction, then without warning she released her Yoma power. Number ten hissed at the sheer power exploding from the young trainee, no doubt that every other claymore in the base, the other trainees as well, could feel the pressure of the Yoma energy belonging to the young girl.

"Damn," number ten hissed, "she's getting stronger."

"Can you pull her back?" He asked sharply, losing this girl now would be a hindrance, not when she said that Teresa was the only one who could kill Pricilla. Claire was the only one with Teresa's flesh in her body, making her the only one who could kill the awakened one stronger then the three Abyssal ones.

"I have to start now or we'll loss her!" She replied

"Then do it!" He ordered, Number ten flew forward almost before he ordered her to, without hesitance she reached out to the trainee and wrapped her arms around her. Number ten's power bloomed to life with Claire's, synchronizing with the girl's to pull her back to her human mind. Normally the feel of number ten's Yoma energy would be enough to bring the girl back but something unexpected happened instead. Number ten screamed as with a great bust of power she was forced away from Claire, making her fly into the nearest rock wall.

"What's going on?!" Several warrior's appeared around them, joined only by the bravest (or the dumbest) of trainees. Phantom Maria, a few girls from the training hall and the girl they just left were a few of the dozens of trainees who arrived at the very edge of the parameter, watching in wide-eyed fascination and terror.

"Someone help!" Number ten shouted desperately, blood dripping down her chin. "I need someone who can manipulate Yoma power! We have to hurry!"

"Can I help?!" A girl asked she stood fifty feet further down the hill, one practice sword in hand. "I can manipulate Yoma energy!"

"Galatia! No!" Another man in black snapped out coldly, "if you approach her now she'll kill you!"

"Get ride of the sword and hug her!" Number ten screamed, "hurry! We don't have much time before its too late!" The young gurl looked at her sword doubtfully, sudden fear gripping her heart tightly. " _Now_!" Number ten screamed as her features turned demonic, focusing all of her power on the young girl standing too close to the edge. Galatia flinched as number ten released her power, seeing the desperation the woman was fighting with gave her the strength to throw her blade away and rush to the out of control girl. She flinched as the girl's power pushed back at her, throwing her aside as it steadily grew stronger and stronger, she coughed as her guardian snapped at her that it was useless and she would have to remove Claire's head. Her sword wasn't far and several of the warriors were reaching for their blades, their eyes bright screaming yellow as they eyed the young trainee.

"Please!" number ten shouted desperately, " _Save her!_ " tears flew out of her eyes as she released all of her power, slamming it down into Claire, forcing her way through the shield, making it focus entirely on her. Galatia stood up and ran at the bright swirling teal power circulating the young girl with down cast eyes and trembling limbs. She skidded to a stop and formed a fist, with a scream she slammed it against the barrier, only to be pushed back again with almost enough force to dislocate her shoulder. She growled and punched at the shield again and again, repeating the process until she felt her fist slip past the shield for a brief moment before it was pushed back by the sheer power of the energy surrounding the girl.

"Quite being a baby and let me in!" Galatia shouted, slamming one hand threw the barrier of power to grab the girl's shoulder, "wake the hell up you spoiled brat!" Her other hand reached threw the rotating vortex of power, clasping the girl's shoulder and gripping it tightly; the power seemed to pulse sate, making her nearly lose her grip on the on the trembling girl.

"Claire!" Galatia screamed, forcing herself threw the shield of power, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of the Yoma energy threatening to rip her apart. It was so strong and intense, she could almost feel the emotions the girl was feeling, or perhaps she was feeling her own emotions in perfect clarity.

" _Wake up!_ " It was like a hundred voices all screamed together, breaking threw the defining roar of power rotating protectively around the girl—it was exactly what she needed. Claire gasped, her green eyes flashing suddenly into a blinding gold before she screamed shrilly, her hands wrapped around her head, her nails digging into her scalp to draw blood. Galatia's eyes widened, her own eyes were suddenly bright yellow, her arms wrapped around Claire, holding on tightly as she screamed.

"Come back," Galatia whispered in Claire's ear, "please... Come back."

"T-Teresa," Claire whispered almost brokenly, Galatia gasped softly as Claire wrapped her arms around her, tears soaking her front as the young trainee sobbed uncontrollably. "Teresa! Teresa! Teresa!"

"I'm here," Galatia whispered, "come back... Suppress it Claire, come back." It took a moment, Claire's power seemed to have stopped growing making those closet believe for a moment that she might've hit her limit, but then in the next second, Claire's power was gone. The only thing left behind was Galatia holding a sleeping Claire, crying in her sleep for a dead warrior.

"Thank you Galatia," the girl looked up at the woman braced against the cliff-face, her eyes widening at the state the older woman was in. "Thank you for saving her..." The woman's eyes were bright gold, her face purple and disfigured; she had gone past her Yoki limit. "She'll properly reject you at first but be patient, she's just scared that's all." Two warriors were falling down the cliff face, moving to land on either side of her, swords raised high with tears in their eyes, "I'm sorry for manipulating you, please take care of her." She closed her eyes and with a faint smile, her head was sent flying. The two warrior's collapsed to their knees and cried together, knowing there was nothing else they could do then to kill the one they trusted most. Galatia looked down at the tiny child wrapped around her like a skirt tied too tight, she gently placed one hand atop the small girl's head and patted her long straight locks affectionately. She didn't know if she could save the girl the next time her power started to act up, there was no grantee that anyone could save her the next time.

 _I don't know if I can save you next time,_ Galatia thought, sadness gripping her heart like a vise, _But I can try._

"That was quite foolish," Galatia looked up at the glasses wearing man walking towards her, "anyone else would've kept their sword."

"I'm not like anyone else," Galatia replied, silver eyes narrowing

"Galatia," a low voice drawled dangerously

"I have a request," Galatia interrupted, turning to look up at her care taker blandly, "I want a small portion of number ten's flesh transferred into me and I want the same for..." Galatia blinked as she realize that she didn't get the name the firmer number ten forced her to say. "Uh her," Galatia looked down at Claire pointedly.

"Why?" Her caretaker asked in annoyance

"I believe that Ms. Ten's flesh holds enough of her will to prevent Claire from over using her power again," Galatia explained. "And if I have the same flesh in me, it'll be easier for me to take control of her power the next time it starts to go wild."

"...Well that is certainly reasonable," four-eyes replied with a strange smile on his face, "I think it's worth a try, don't you?" Her caretaker didn't seem happy and the other men in black each slowly revealing themselves, as if surprised that the commotion ended as well as it did, didn't appear to care one way or the other. Not even the warriors closest to them bothered to stop crying to listen to what was being said, though Galatia had the impression that they were listening closely.

"Make sure your girl gets the flesh of Number ten's head," Mavis replied, "She already has Teresa's head in her, might as well add another's. As for Galatia…" she gritted her teeth and stared up at him, fearing the worst, "Would it not be too dangerous? Adding a half warrior unto another half warrior, it could result in her awakening sooner rather then later…"

"It won't," Galatia replied quickly, "just as I'll be a leash for Claire, so too will she be mine. Plus it'll help that I can learn to suppress my aura, that should extend my life force for a while so you don't have to worry about me awakening within the base."

"It does sound like an interesting prospect," four-eyes commented slowly, "much like the twins, yes?"

"They are anything but twins," Mavis replied sharply, "all the same, do as you wish."

"Thank you," Galatia whispered, clutching Claire a little closer, "Thank you…"

"On the condition that you never see Claire again," Mavis continued, spite filling his voice, "proper punishment for disobeying orders, isn't that right, Galatia?" she gritted her teeth, frustrated tears threatening her eyes, her arms trembling around the sleeping-sobbing girl.

"Fine," Galatia hissed, "as you wish." He turned away from her and continued walking away, leaving the other warriors to clean up the mess of one man's simple question. Meanwhile, Claire was standing in pure darkness, wondering where she was and why she felt so dreadfully cold. Suddenly there was an almost blinding brightness in the darkness and it drew her attention, she walked towards it, easily ignoring the ice slapping beneath her feet. It didn't take her long to realize she was surrounded in what could only be described as a cave of pure ice, like she was walking through the thick walls of a glacier. She stopped and looked around herself for a moment before she continued moving again, wondering just when the strange cave was going to end.

Was it just her or was the cave an endless ice pane that reached on and on for infinity?

…

* * *

…

 **this is my first Claymore fanfic, please tell me if I miss spelled something!**

 **Thoughts are helpful**

 **Opinions are wonderful**

 **Helpful criticisms lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

 **Please no cursing! And don't forget to rate and review!**

 **Page 9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clairvoyance**

Chapter 2: Fate

Koomahana

 **Rubel, Rado, Ermita and Orsay are the** _ **known**_ **caretakers of the Claymores**

 **Disclaimer: Claymore is not mine, though I wish it was**

 _Thoughts_

 _Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

She giggled as her big brother lifted her into the air and spun her around until neither one could stand straight, together they laughed as they tumbled down the slight hill of their property. She heard her father laugh and she could smell the wonderful lunch he brought outside for all of them to share. Giggling helplessly, she pushed herself back up, smiling at her big brother as he waved at her to follow him back up the hill. She climbed to her feet and started to follow him again but a loud and terrifying scream echoed through the air, making the earth rumble and roar. Her father collapse to one knee in surprise, her brother turned back towards her, panic dramatizing his mature features. She wanted to scream out at him, beg for his help, but the earth cracked into an endless fisher between them, leaving her reaching out to him with one terrified scream rushing past her lips. The earth stopped rumbling and roaring, leaving unearthly silence behind. She watched in fascination and terror as her father rushed to the edge of the fisher and eagerly helped her brother back up to the safety of their side, quickly checking him over for any wounds. Then her father said something and it nearly put her brother into a panic attack, he dived for the edge and cried out in misery, fear twisted his features. Her father pulled him mother back before he tumbled over the edge, leaving him to stand and stare miserably back at her. Her brother cried hysterically on her father, staring back at her as if she were in a hundred little pieces.

"Daddy!" She screamed, tears flowing out of her eyes, "big brother!" She leaned forward, pushing her boundaries with the edge

"Get back!" Her father screamed, "Get away from the edge!" She gasped, her eyes widening as she felt the earth beneath her give way.

"CLARE!" Her family screamed, each reaching out to her as if they could grab her. She screamed shrilly, twisting mid fall to watch her family disappear from sight as she plummeted deep into the earth, swallowed whole by its darkness.

…

* * *

…

She watched the girl daily now, wondering when her friend's charge was going to awaken, it had been a week since the girl fell into a coma from over using her ability. She was just glad the girl didn't awaken, any other would've, why the girl didn't she didn't understand. Every morning she walked into the stone room dedicated to the girl and every evening she walked back out, each night she would leave for her assignment and every dawn she'd return just to repeat the process. She knew what it was like to be shunned, even amongst her fellow warriors; hated by humans, hated by Yoma, hated by warriors—there was no peace or solace for those excluded from all living beings. As usual she leaned against the farthest wall from the girl; her blade was stationed beside the girl's bed so it would be the first thing the girl would see when she woke… if she woke.

Number ten, Patricia, her childhood friend, the one who followed her to the organization after their village was destroyed by Yoma, was the only consent she had in her life. As number eleven, she was technically weaker than her friend, but in terms of sword skill she was actually stronger then Patricia. Now the organization was training a new number ten, a brat of a girl named Raftela; amazingly enough the girl's skin still retains its dark pigment. It was strange considering Yoma blood was supposed to wipe out all human pigmentation, including skin color, eye color and hair color; the most noticeable was always the hair and eye color. She couldn't decide if she liked the new number-ten-to-be, the girl kept her mouth shut, didn't ask questions, obeyed orders, and never spoke her own mind.

 _I hate this,_ she thought with a heavy sigh, thumping her head against the rock wall as she stared out at the tiny body laying on the bed like a marionette waiting to be tinkered with. _When are you going to wake up?_

…

* * *

…

Far into the north, where the snow never stops falling, where monsters lurked in every shadow and corpses lined every cave, a small village of humans still remained. Unknown to them were the two most powerful awakened beings residing inside their small village, silently protecting them from the more ravenous of Yoma. In an inn close to the village center, a young girl with short chestnut hair and amber eyes, sat straight up in her bed, her eyes wide. Her partner sat at the table, close to the window, turned to look at her with curious amethyst eyes, palest violet head of hair tilted to the side. She blinked slowly before placing her feet onto the hard floor of the inn, ignoring the cold attaching itself to the room, she walked to the window facing south-east, and placed one hand on it, brown eyes narrowed in thought.

"Pricilla?" her allay called softly, watching her closely, "are you hungry?"

"No," she answered, whisper soft, "I can feel her…"

"Feel who?" he asked, setting his cup down and turning to face her completely, "Who do you sense?"

"…I don't know," she whispered, eyes glossing over in memory and sleep, "a girl… I… I have... to…" her knees buckled, the man moved quickly and caught her gently, he sighed as he pulled her small body into his arms, carefully walking her back to the bed. "Have to…" he set her down and carefully pulled the blankets over her, "Find… I have to… find..."

"Sleep Pricilla," he sighed, stroking her bangs out of her eyes, "Don't worry, some day you'll see her again."

"I... I have to," Pricilla whispered, eyes fighting to close, "before it's too... late…"

"What do you mean?" he asked kneeling beside her, "Who do you need to find?" she whispered too softly for him to hear, her eyes slipping closed only to struggle open again, staring up at him with blurry tawny orbs.

"Girl… of… sigh... lece~…" the man waited for a heartbeat before sighing and returning to his full height, he double checked everything in the room and carefully moved to leave the room. Glancing once back at the girl soundly asleep in the bed, he closed and locked the door behind him, not that the lock could stop her but it made him feel better that human's couldn't get to her. He turned and walked down the nearest stairs only to leave the inn and within the next thump of his heart, he found himself at the edge of the village, where his second in command stood waiting patiently for him, as if expecting him.

"You almost seem worried," He said as he walked forward with a slight grin on his face, "Whatever is the matter now, Rigarldo?"

"Islay, there is word of anew warrior that the organization has created," his officer answered blandly, his eyes narrowed, telling his commander just how serious this truly was.

"Oh my, a new warrior?" he asked, mockery and interest lacing his voice, "Just who has your interest now, Rigarldo? Surly it can't be a newly graduated warrior—"

"It's the rumors I'm more concerned about," Rigarldo interrupted, "the organization calls her the 'green eyed witch'."

"A green eyed Claymore?" Islay asked with a raised eyebrow, "what's so special about her?"

"Apparently she can foresee the future"

…

* * *

…

"Are you an idiot Helen?" a girl asked as she looked behind herself with sharp silver eyes, suppressing her Yoma energy has only gotten harder and harder for her, she still didn't think she was fooling the graduates. "I don't think we should be here…"

"Relax Deneve," Helen whispered back, peaking around the corner, "Aren't you curious about what's in that room? None of us are allowed to go inside and only that one warrior ever enters!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down," Deneve hissed, "One of these day's you're going to get us both killed."

"Highly doubtful," Helen snorted in disbelief, "Come on, it's going to be fun."

"Now _that's_ doubtful," Deneve shot back as she followed her classmate around the corner, only to bump into Helen, "Hay what's the—" Deneve found herself staring up at one very unimpressed looking warrior, in fact her face was so blank she almost looked mad.

"Uh… Hi?" Helen greeted nervously, one hand raised in greeting, the woman only stared down at them, "We're uh here to see um…"

"Hello ma'am, is Clare awake yet?" both girls jumped and looked towards the calm greeting, not far away stood a pretty teenage girl with long sweeping white hair and calm glassier white eyes

"No not yet," the woman answered, looking back at the Trainee, "her Yoma energy has been acting up lately, I belief she is ready to awaken any day now."

"It would be easier to guess when she'd awaken if she had more energy," the girl sighed as if disappointed, she blinked and looked back at the two younger trainees. "Ah that's right," Deneve and Helen froze as they heard the eerie calm voice, slowly they looked back at the slightly older Trainee, "What are you two doing here? Aren't you preparing for your graduation test soon?"

"That's today?!" Helen gasped before grabbing Deneve and bolting away from the building, "We're so screwed if we're late!"

"Slow down!" Deneve snapped, "I Can't run if you're dragging me through—ow!"

"Sorry! Hurry up!"

"Let go damn it!"

"Amusing children," the woman drawled, watching them stumble and argue as they ran as fast as they could out of sight

"So they are," the Trainee replied as she turned to look up at the woman dully, "that's right, Orsay has a new mission for you further north. I am to watch over Clare until your return."

"I've already told him that I leave at night only and remain close to the training grounds at all times," the woman narrowed her eyes at the girl

"He said it was a 'veracious eater'," the girl tilted her head to the side, "it's destroyed three villages already."

"Tch," she marched back into the room and quickly left with her sword in her hand, "No one goes in, including you. Stay out here, got that brat?"

"Understood ma'am," she nodded, watching the woman disappear like fog in sunlight, _like I'd listen to you_.

…

* * *

…

She was falling the darkness has long since swallowed her, leaving her wondering how deep the crevices was if she was _still_ falling. Suddenly she sensed a difference in the air around her, as quickly as she noticed this, the thick earthen walls around her shattered, raining down on her. She screamed shrilly, curling up as chunks of rock the size of houses flew past, threatening to crush her into an unrecognizable blob. She felt a pulse of power and before she could open her eyes to see what it was, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and suddenly she wasn't falling anymore-she was flying across the debris. Gasping and sniffing, she carefully opened her eyes to stare blurry eyed at the person holding her and running/jumping across a seemingly endless sea of giant falling rocks.

"I've got you," the woman smiled, silver eyes smiling down at her, "I won't let you go."

"Pa-Patricia," she sniff, fresh tears flying to her eyes for a whole new reason. The woman smiled as wild curly hair brush past her face, slowly slipping out of her ponytail as it always seemed to do. She coughed, gasped and choked on air as she tried to stutter out something else but her short gasping turned into sobbing and before she knew it, she was curling in Patricia's arms and crying hysterically on her shoulder. She knew the woman was smiling, even as her arms tightened and the howling, screaming surroundings slowly faded into mind numbing silence interrupted only by her loud crying. Shortly after the sound of shattering earth and rushing tunes of rock fell silent, her sobbing and Patricia's walking were suddenly echoing in the endless sea of darkness. She continued crying, even as she felt Patricia pet her hair lovingly, before pausing and gasping. It took her a moment to realize that Patricia's arms were full and that she shouldn't have been able to pet her long hair. Gasping and sniffing, she turned to look around herself, only she found that the darkness from being deep inside the earth had given way to an endless sea of ruined buildings and dozens of swords laid about in icy-white snow, each blade stained purple and red from human and demon blood alike.

"Are all of your visions this morbid?" Patricia asked softly, silver eyes wide and brimming with sympathetic and surprised tears.

"It's clear," she whispered sniffing as the woman gently set her down in the snow, both silently noticing there was no cold to accompany the frozen rain drops. "They're never so clear..."

"Does that mean something?" Patricia asked walking forward with a light hold on Clare's smaller one.

"It means this is written in stone," Clare answered as she glanced at a sword, blinking curiously at its design. "I can't change this," Clare whispered, turning to examine the village they were suddenly standing in. It was completely destroyed and blood stained, chunks and pieces of body parts laid about hazardously, some human and others were defiantly not human.

"These are... Awakened beings," Patricia whispered with a frown, "dead awakened beings… I've never seen so many…" Patricia looked down at the little girl walking beside her, staring at the ruined village just as curiously as she was, "why are there so many?"

"I don't know," Clare whispered, "wait...What's, I mean who's that?" She asked, pointing ahead of them, in the center of the town dressed in a single large black cloak stood who she assumed to be a man. Patricia's hand tightened around her own, her eyes narrowing into thin slits. Clare huddled a little closer to Patricia as the woman let out a low menacing growl, like a demon dog warning of an intruder. The man turned towards them, surprise on his face. For Clare, it was as if time stopped, her eyes widened and she gasped, feeling as if someone just sucker punched her.

"Clare?" The man questioned in surprise, he took a step towards them, one hand raised.

"No!" Patricia shouted, grabbing Clare and running away while another gray form rushed past. Before Clare could focus on anything, Patricia swept her sword around them, blinding them with a rush if swirling white fluff.

"Clare, go!" Patricia ordered throwing the girl into the still swirling snow. "We'll protect you!"

…

* * *

…

She kneeled beside the bed and clasped the sleeping girl's hand in both of her own. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the feel of the foreign energy swirling in her belly. As carefully as she could, she guided it towards her hands and then into the sleeping girl. A simple brush against her energy was all she could managed before she felt the icy cold feel of a blade settle beside her throat.

"I warned you girl," the woman growled lowly, silver eyes nearly glowing in the half light of the stone room. She didn't let go, her hands tightening around the younger girl's. "I'm not overly fond of the idea of bathing the girl so she won't freak out when she wakes up, so get up and I'll just kill you outside were it'll be easier to clean up." She opened her eyes and gave the woman a disbelieving look, one brow raised.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" She asked, "I didn't listen to you the first time. Why I should now?" Before the woman could respond, the girl groaned in her sleep and suddenly the young teen found herself outside, laying on the ground.

 _Someday I'll kill that damn old hag,_ she thought picking herself up from the ground and glaring at the body shaped whole just above the door to the stone room she was forcefully ejected from.

…

"Clare?" she called tentatively, kneeling beside the bed as the girl blinked sleepy teal eyes open, as if she was trying to remember how, "how are you feeling? Are you hungry at all?" trick question, no real right answer. The young girl took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, her eyes drooping closed as she focused on her breathing before she dared to answer. When she did try to speak, her voice came out weak, high and squeaky; no words were said just a really annoying sound. The woman blinked in bewilderment before she remembered that the girl had been out for a week, her throat was properly dry from lack of use.

"Stay here Clare," She ordered, rising to her full height, "I'll be back soon okay? Don't leave this bed," she smiled sadly and nodded, watching her elder walk out the door and slamming it shut behind her. She heard a little the sounds of an argument accompanied by a yelp, which was silenced by the sounds of stomping feet. Clare took in a deep steady breath and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the familiar warmth of Patricia's energy. The feel of her comrade rose quickly in her heart, filling her with acceptance and affection. It was how Patricia always felt to Clare, she was a safe place, not home but she was defiantly an ally.

"Are you awake now?" she slowly opened her eyes and blinked up at the man standing beside her. His boney face was covered just for her, a work of smooth white bone carved from a being too great to name. he wore this smooth white mask because half of his face was missing, his left side to be precise, and knowing that just the sight of his unprotected orbit gave her nightmares he was often kind enough to wear the mask. Though if she didn't answer his questions he would remove the mask just to spite her, knowing the result would be a week loss of sleep for fear of the resulting nightmares he face often produced.

"Rado," she whispered almost sleepily

"Were you just sleeping or did you have a vision?" Rado asked in a tone that was almost curious, any other warrior would've been insulted by his tone alone but she knew he meant no insult.

"A bit of both," Clare answered truthfully, her eyes turning lime green and a sleepy smile tilted her lips. "I saw Daddy and big brother and I even dreamed of my friend back home and the people we once traveled with and—"

"So you took a trip down memory lane instead of finding Pricilla," Rado drawled, disappoint sounding in his voice like gotten seeds in wind. "How disappointing," he sighed, turning away from her, "and to think we waited all week to hear your prediction. I myself was curious if you could even find the elusive woman, but it seems—"

"Pricilla will not be found until more then a decade from now," Clare replied sharply, "twenty-four warriors will go north and fight an army of hundred awakened ones." Rado turned sharply, his white mask looking eerie in the torch light of the small room. Clare stared up at him with perfectly emerald green eyes, a sign that she was not only seeing the vision but she was living it. "All will perish and the town at the farthest south of the north will cease to exist." When she fell silent her eyes pulsed, electing a pained groan from her, her hands pressed into her eyes, trying desperately to push back the pain of using her strange ability too much and for too long. Rado carefully crouched beside her and gently placed one hand over her forehead, smiling to himself as she moved one hand to look at him curiously.

"Rest your eyes child," Rado said softly, "Those eyes were Teresa's. When they pulse like this, she is warning you to rest." She sighed and pulled both hands back to her sides, letting Rado pull his hand away to examine both of her eyes a little closer. She knew from the pain alone that one eye was bright, terrifying yellow and the other was her natural warm emerald green. When she asked Rubel to put Teresa's flesh into her body, they helpfully replaced her own eyes with Teresa's, and put her brains into her belly; which were later accompanied by her flesh when they found her body. As far as she could tell, her eyes turned green when she used the power she's always had but they turned blinding gold when she used the Yoma blood in her veins.

"I'll get you some ice," Rado drawled, disappointment thickening his voice again, sending Clare into a guilt trip again, "You need to learn to separate your power from Teresa's. If you don't you'll end up awakening and becoming the same monster that killed Teresa, understand?"

"Unfortunately," Clare replied, wincing when he moved, letting the torch light slap her across her face

"Good, now get some rest," Rado ordered turning and walking away, Clare sighed in relief when she heard the door close behind him. On the other side of the door was the woman who was with Clare before, in her hands was a large silver tray, a tall glass and pitch and a small bowl of cut fruit and one whole apple. She was staring at him dully; her smooth elegant, purely white hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, her face framed by elegant braids.

"Ah lady elegance," Rado greeted, "a whole tray of food, how unusual."

"The girl is barely a quarter Yoma," she replied calmly, "she eats more then we half breeds."

"I see," Rado removed his mask and hung it from his hip, a grin twisting the half of his face not scarred. "That's an interesting development; I was unaware of this..." She narrowed her silver eyes at him, knowing what he was going to say next. "Keep me informed child," Rado ordered as he turned and walked away, "tell me everything she says when her eyes turn color as well."

"As our only clairvoyant it would be most unfortunate if a warning from her managed to come too late." Rado stopped walking and turned back to the warrior, but she was looking behind herself at the tall man standing beside a sullen looking trainee, one hand still held to her ear with a pout aimed at the man beside her.

"Rubel, nice of you to appear out the air again," Rado said sarcastically, "Care tell me how you always appear when your not needed and yet disappear when you are?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Rado," Rubel grinned at him, "but I like annoying you."

"Stupid pest," Rado drawled, turning away, "the girl is too close, send her away." Rubel hummed in agreement, his smile not dropping as he watched his fellow instructor disappear around a corner.

"Now what girl was he talking about?" Rubel asked neither female beside or in front of him, "The only females here are the warrior's number eleven and forty-five." He turned on his heal and began walking away, "not a girl in sight, nope, not one." His grin grew when he heard the door slam against the stone wall and little 'Ms elegant' gave a startled shout before following the new warrior with a threat to her life echoing through the air.

"hello Clare," the said breathlessly, she was fighting off a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching said girl push herself up slowly, "my name is Galatia and I'm your new protector."

Biggest mistake of her life

…

* * *

…

He heard that his prized student had passed the graduation test with flying colors, proving she was strong and smart enough to lead a team all on her own. He had expected her to be with her other graduates in the cafeteria celebrating their success but again she surprised him by not being there. A question to a known defender-sensor type told him that she was heading towards the northern most ridge, a place where many trainees unable to cope with their loss go to end their suffering. It would be severally disappointing if the newly made warrior decided to test her limits and died in the process. True to the young girl's word, his student was there, sitting on the edge in a curled up ball looking like an innocent bolder watching the sun set on the distant horizon.

"Congratulations in graduating Galatia," he drawled, walking towards her slowly, "the others are celebrating below, why don't you join them?"

"I disobeyed orders," she replied courtly as he collapsed into a seat beside her; some how he wasn't surprised. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot, her hair seemed unusually rumbled for her constant grooming and she appeared to have fallen into a mud puddle at some point.

"You saw Clare didn't you?" It was a stupid question with an obvious answer but she entertained him anyways

"Yes sir,"

"To be fair child I did warn you," he sighed, "that girl will continue to reject you, not because of the burden you placed upon yourself, but because everyone she's ever loved was killed right in front of her. She is afraid of watching it happen again and being unable to stop it, again."

"All warriors lost their family to Yomas, most of us watch it happen," Galatia frowned at the horizen, "what's so different about her story?"

"Hmm, so you don't know after all," he sighed looking down at her with a curious tilt to his head. "Clare was born in the southern most oasis of the southern desserts. When she was two she gave her first prophecy, when it came true the villagers called her a Yoma and chased her and her family out of the village. They joined a traveling a circus, and she often foretold people's futures for money. A Yoma soon killed her father before running away with Clare in hand, it was assumed she died. Some time later, our number one warrior at the time, was given the assignment to kill six Yoma hiding in a central village, but she felt the presence of a seventh. She quickly found and killed him, splattering his blood over the child he hid behind. She discovered that the child she found was the same young prophet that disappeared years before and the Yoma she killed had taken possession of Clare's elder brother. That girl was Clare, the same Clare you know now. The warrior's name was Teresa and she was our strongest warrior to date, matched by none, not even her predecessors could beat her in a spare. It was thought she could take on an abyssal one and win but she died before the organization could find out."

"How did she die?" Galatia asked softly, fearing to look at him. With every word he spoke, she saw an image in her mind, as if the connection between her and Clare allowed her to see glimpses of the story her teacher wad telling her.

"Teresa was killed by the most powerful Yoma to date," he answered bluntly

"The one horned awakened one," Galatia whispered, seeing the very moment the woman in question transformed. She could nearly feel the brush of wind pass her as the disfigured woman walked past, acting as if she didn't exist.

"So you can share memories," she jumped at the soft mumble, her eyes widening further as she looked up at him in fear. "Don't look at me like that," he ordered with a snap in his voice, "Ermita has been trying to figure out if the common flesh between you two makes you anything like the twins." She couldn't stop the snort and quickly slapped both hands over her mouth as if she was horrified with the sound.

"Don't let him find out and neither one of you will have anything to worry about," he reassured, rolling his eyes as if he didn't care for her lack of trust towards the scientist that everyone hated.

…

* * *

…

 **I think I made a spot a little confusing... please let me know!**

 **Thoughts are helpful**

 **Opinions are wonderful**

 **Helpful criticisms lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

 **Please no cursing! And don't forget to rate and review!**

 **Page 10**


End file.
